Demyx in Wonderland
by TheTwilightMelody13
Summary: Demyx is stuck in Wonderland, oh noes! Will he be able to manuver the giant forest, find Zexion, and escape the Queen? AU Alice!Demyx No Dress for Demmykins
1. Down the Rabbit Hole

Hey again! I'm hoping this new story can redeem my last two because, frankly, they sucked. If you don't know what I'm talking about, check my profile where my first two stories were 'Secret Valentine' and 'Guitar Lessons'. They both went too fast for my taste and me being my stubborn self decided not to proof read it or just abandon it completely.

So to get off my rant...

To clear some things up, anything in _italics_ is thought, and obviously "" is speech.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Alice in Wonderland, or any of its awesome characters. I only own this plot.

Hope you like it! ^^

* * *

Demyx walked into the park alone. With a picnic basket and an new novel in colorful wrapping paper in hand, he sat underneath his favorite tree, the one with 'Z+D FOREVR' carved into its rough bark right above his faux-hawked head. He straightened his baby blue button-up and took the new book in his hands, inspecting his handiwork for any rips._ It has to be perfect for my lil' Zexy! __Everything has to be perfect._

Demyx broke from his thoughts when he saw a familiar patch of slate hair running through the park.

"Zexy? I though you wouldn't be here till later." He stood up and followed him.

"I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date!"

"But, Zexion, I'm right here! I set everything under our tree!" He pointed to said tree to emphasize his point. He gasped when 'Zexion' turned to face him.

Zexion wasn't Zexion. But a Zexion Rabbit. He had the ears, the nose, everything, hidden behind a purple hat and his hair. He wore a black vest with purple seams. He looked at the watch in his hand, a panicked expression on his small features.

Demyx could only stare. "What... the hell...?"

"Listen, I have no time for hello or goodbye, for I'm late, I'm late, I'm late for my dateཀ I'm sorry I have to leave so soon, but if I'm late my life is doomedཀ" With that, Zexion Rabbit ran off.

"Who is he, ? Wait, Zexion!"Demyx ran after him once again, only to trip over a tree root and roll into another tree. Dazed, Demyx stood and used the tree for support. His breath ragged, he decided to walk after Zexion, for fear of his own health. However, when he started walking, he failed to notice a gaping hole next to the tree and fell in with a loud yell.

* * *

So there ya go, a little opening to my new story 'Demyx in Wonderland' to start off the new year. Not _exactly_ how Alice got there.. But this story is gonna have a few points like that so...

Happy New Year, R&R, and PLEASE stick with me for this one. I'll update as soon as I can.

Till then,

Courtney


	2. Through the Keyhole

Uggghhh I hate school. It delays my updating and kills what little creativity I have left. -_-

So then...

Yay! Time for chapter 1! (Yes the other "chapter" was merely a prologue if you didn't already know) School has started so I won't be able to actually update this thing for a while or only be able to write bits and pieces. And, no, I'm not putting Demyx in a dress, no matter how hilarious-

Zexion: and hot-

-it would be. And thanks for that little input Zexion. -_-

Z: *smirks* No problem.

(Isn't incredibly obvious I'm a Zemyx fan)

So anyway-

Demyx: *glomps me* THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I didn't wanna wear a dress!

I know Dem now let me get back to-

D: OKAY!

*sigh* I love them.. They're too sweet to hate..

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Alice in Wonderland, or any of its awesome characters. I only own this plot.

So without further interruptions, Demyx in Wonderland, Chapter 1!

-X*Demyx PoV*X-

I'm falling. Why am I falling? Oh yeah, I was following Zexy and I think I hit a tree or somethin'. But, why am I still falling? Shouldn't I have hit the ground by now? I don't wanna open my eyes, but it seems I have to, so I do. Yup, definitely still falling. I look up (down?) and see a hole getting smaller and smaller as I get further and further away. Eventually, I'm surrounded by darkness.

How long am I gonna be falling anyway? How long _have_ I been falling? Hours or minutes, I couldn't tell you. I have long since stopped screaming because apparently I stopped falling at a rate of 100+ mph and instead I'm practically floating to my destination, where ever that is. I sigh as I float, trying to keep a calm composure, but if you could see me now through the dark, I'd probably be green. Very green. Like 'ohmygod-he's-turning-into-a-plant' green. I swear if I don't land soon I'm gonna heave.

The darkness starts to fade away and I look below (above?) me to see-

"Is that a lamp? What the hell _is_ this place?"

I look around and there's a mirror behind me, too. And the walls are painted pink and purple, in a diamond pattern. This place gets weirder and weirder by the second.

As I pass the lamp, I turn it on, squinting as the space around me is illuminated with light. It seems as though everything turned on when I pulled that cord; The walls look more vibrant and random objects started floating through the air.

Like a rocking chair.

After I turned the lamp on, said chair comes up underneath me, so I go along for the ride. No the best idea though, because as the light turned everything _on_ it apparently turned some things _off_.

The rocking chair started to swing back and forth violently, causing me to fall right out. And the 'turning off' thing I mentioned before? Well it seems gravity decided to show its ugly face, because now I'm back to falling 100+ mph. It was a short lived ride though, because about 10 seconds later my face greets the floor with a very _painful_ thud from the floor and a rather load groan from me.

(A/N: I didn't intend for that bit to be so long, it was suppose to be like a really short drabble to introduce the chapter. Oh well.)

-X*Narrator*X-

Once Demyx picked himself up soon after, sitting on the floor, that familiar shade of hair intruded his vision once again.

"Zexion, come back!" he called as he raced to get to his feet. He heard a door or two slam as he made his way through the long hall, stopping in front of a door at the end of the last turn.

"He must've gone through here." Demyx approached the door and opened it to be greeted with another slightly smaller door. Opening that door, came another smaller door. And another. And _another_.

Once Demyx was done almost ripping the latter doors off their hinges, he finally got to the last door, barely tall enough to reach his knees. He opened this final door and crouched down to see yet another pitch black room, much like the rabbit hole he was once in. He stood up and leaned against the wall, arms crossed with one white shoe sole up against it.

"How the_ hell_ am I suppose to fit in there?" He shouted to no one in particular. His foot was once again planted firmly on the ground as he sighed and got down on his hands and knees, crawling to the door.

"Here goes nothin'." Demyx crawled through the doorway, almost getting stuck, having to result to an army crawl to finally squeeze his way through. He got up off the floor and wondered aimlessly through the pitch room, when a dim glow came into view in the distance. He ran toward it at full speed until he heard a muffled cry. He looked down and noticed in the limited light the Zexion Rabbit was dodging Demyx steps.

Demyx got down on his knees again to examine the site. He put his thumb up next to a petrified Zexion Rabbit. He was exactly the size of his thumb.

When Zexion couldn't take anymore of what he thought was interrogation, he ran across the room toward the light and through a door on the other end. Demyx sighed and walked over to where the room was much brighter to examine the door. When he saw that this door was half the size of the last door, he crumpled to the floor in defeat.

"Not this crap again... How'd he got so small this time?"

"He used the bottle." An ominous voice said seeming from nowhere.

"Wha-! Who said that?" Demyx shrieked, looking around frantically for the owner of the voice.

"Down here, you dolt." Said that same not-so-friendly voice.

Demyx looked down to the mentioned door, eyes widening and mouth agape. An oak door with a dark finish mad the door look like it had some sort of deep tan. A bright silver frame contrasted with this 'tan'. And the doorknob itself was the same shade of silver as the frame, with orange... were those eyes? But more importantly... _Did the door just... TALK?__?_

"Well don't just stare at me like that. It's disrespectful."

"Sorry." Demyx rolled his eyes.

"Do I hear attitude, boy?"

"Well I haven't exactly talked to a PMSing doorknob before." Demyx lashed out, then chuckled a bit at his own joke. He didn't mean to blurt that out, Just something about this guy, doorknob, _thing_, struck a cord with Demyx.

"That's Xemnas to you."

'Xemnas' has a stern look on his... face?

"Okay, okay, bottle, I got it."

Xemnas glared at the blonde's back as Demyx sat up to retrieve said bottle. Walking over to the now-there table, Demyx looked at the bottle's label. 'DRINK ME.' He looked down at Xemnas.

"Hey, what flavor is this thing?"

"It tastes like Coca-Cola, now just drink it." Xemnas continued glaring then added, "Idiot." under his breath.

Demyx shrugged, than gulped down the whole thing. After it all went down, Demyx looked around.

"Everything looks the saAAMMMEEE!" Demyx shrieked as he fell roughly 2 feet from next to the table, where he was originally standing. Not a very far fall, right?

Well it hurts like hell when your half a foot tall.

He landed right on one of the tables curled metal legs, riding down it like a slide. Demyx went wide eyed when he saw the curve at the end of the leg, but was too late to slow himself down before he hit the curve dead-on and went flying through the air once again. The laws of gravity taking their course, Demyx fell on his butt onto the hard purple-pink tiled floor.

"Ouch..." Demyx sobbed and groaned as he sat up.

"Glad you enjoyed the ride." Xemnas laughed.

"Oh that ride was just a fricken' JOY. AND THAT DRINK DIDN'T TASTE LIKE COCA-COLA!" Demyx's frown turned into a full-force scowl that actually made Xemnas a little scared. He must've learned it from Zexion...

Much to Xemnas' pleasure, however, Demyx stood and scowled a little less intensely.

"So there's your little show I preformed for you. Now let me through."

"The door is locked, boy. You have to get the key." Xemnas looked up to the table.

Demyx slowly turned his head toward the table and right as he did, a silver key with a yellow handle popped up on the table.

Demyx went stiff. "What?" He whispered sternly before turning back to Xemnas.

"You. Have. To. Get. The. Key." Xemnas pronounced each word slowly, mocking the blonde.

"Fuck this." Demyx summoned his sitar and pointed the end of it on the doorknob. "You. Die. Now."

"With that thing? Haha! That's preposterous! You can't kill anything with that little toy of yours!"

"Watch me." Demyx's scowl turned into a delightful smirk as his fingers skipped along the sitar strings creating a fast-paced melody.

"Dance, Water, Dance!"

(A/N: We all know what that means...)

Xemnas stopped laughing as Demyx started to flood the room, water already to the tip of the keyhole so he was now gasping for breath. The keyhole then stretched out to its full capacity, the water flowing through it like a rushing river.

This caught Demyx off-guard as the forceful current swiped him off his feet and carried him through the keyhole to a next section of this Wonderland.

* * *

I should be doing my homework right now but I felt bad about having a half finished, half assed chapter haunting me in my files. And one of my friends asked (read: demanded) I update.

I swear Demyx had a personality switch compared to the A/N. He was all happy and bubbly then he was all pissy.

D: HEY!

Z: He tends to do that according to you. You of all people should know. I mean you DID write this thing.

It's a split personality I swear... And shut up Zexy...

So anyway, I had nowhere else to put Xemnas, and I kinda wanted to make the doorknob character on a PMSin stage or something cuz I thought it would be funny and though 'Hmm, Xemnas is always bein a bitch about stuff and he has no part yet...'

And So PMSing Doorknob Xemnas was born.

Thank you to those of you who have reviewed and actually liked my story to this point. Rate and Reviewཀ

And I want to write about someone else besides Zexion and Demyx... If you have any idea on who I should write about don't hesitate to message me or leave a note in your review~!


	3. INTERMISSION

TO EVERYONE WHO HAS STUCK WITH THIS STORY SO FAR

FAITHFUL READERS! Please don't kill me for this is not a chapter in 'Demyx in Wonderland'. As it seems i've been so swamped with school and other things that i can't really find the time to write. if anything, all i get to do is write a few notes down in Social Studies -_- So, because of this i have decided to postpone this story and all the other stories in my head to catch up with schoolwork and such. I'm sorry! Math is the reason for all my problems because out teacher pretty much hates us so she gives us loads of homework. SO yea againb sorry guys.

Now that i have decided that i will postpone on these stories, i also have decided to REWRITE these stories! Secret Valentine and Demyx in Wonderland are going to be rewritten, Guitar Lessons to be disposed of. Any of you who liked Guitar Lessons (and i'm pretty sure that there areen't) message me or review if you want it rewritten as well. if i get enough complaints i might just feel like i have to.

I want to keep this short so i'm gonna end with this. Sorry i just kind of left Demyx in Wonderland, sorry Secret Valentine kinda sucks, and sorry i'm getting rid of Guitar Lessons.

PLEASE Rate and Review on the stories i have down already. It builds my confidence and will inspire me to GET THESE STORIES OUT!!!

Peace,

Courtney


End file.
